Together
by jellybean96
Summary: Just a couple sweet moments in the lives of Jeroy. Not much i can say past that. :) Part of SibunAmber's contest.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! So, this is not my first HOA fic, but it is my first one for Jeroy. I didn't really ship them until this season. Because they never really interacted. But after seeing them together, I really like the pairing. In all honesty, I ship it way more than Jerome and Mara. They just don't seem right together. **

**So, this piece takes place during the end of the season finale. Sort of like missing moments I guess you could say. I hope you enjoy! **

"There will only ever be one girl for me." Jerome says, stepping even closer to Joy than he had been only a moment before.

Joy glances down at the letter in her hands and then back up at Jerome, "You." She says softly, but still loud enough for him to hear.

Jerome grows a huge smile on his face, his eyes lighting up brightly, and Joy smiles back just as widely as he is. Joy tosses the letter to the side and then reaches up to wrap her arms around Jerome's neck, and he wraps his arms around her waist, putting their lips together.

When they pull back, Jerome smiles at her once again, "How about we go and see those fireworks now?"

"Sounds good to me," Joy replies unwrapping her arms from around his neck as he unwraps his arms from around her waist. They grab hands, interlocking their fingers together and then make their way towards the front door and out of the house towards the school field.

Jerome and Joy stand together outside of the school, on the edge of the field, their arms wrapped around one another's waist, gazing into each other's eyes lovingly; smiling as they do so. For in that moment, there is no need for words.

Something catches Jerome's eyes and he looks up, the smile falling slightly from his face when he sees Mara approaching the two of them. Joy notices his face and turns her head, seeing Mara as well. She moves off to the side slightly, standing beside Jerome.

"Mara," Jerome begins, "I just wanted to say, I never should have…"

Mara shakes her head and cuts him off, "You don't have to say anything. Really," she looks over at Joy, "What kind of friend would I be if I stood in your way." Joy smiles softly at her. She smiles back, "Be happy." She wipes the smile from her face and looks Jerome dead in the eyes, "But if you hurt her in any way, you're a dead man."

Jerome's body stiffens and Joy goes slightly wide eyed and smiles, looking up at Jerome. They watch as Mara walks off, Fabian trailing after her, and then turn to face each other once again.

"Sorry about that," Joy says to Jerome as she stands in front of him, her thumbs hooked in her pants pocket.

Jerome just shrugs, "Don't be. I understand where she's coming from. I hurt her, and she doesn't want the same to happen to you."

"Yes, but, that isn't going to happen again. Is it?" She asks him, standing up on her toes and wrapping her arms around his neck.

He wraps his arms around her waist in response, "Not a chance," Jerome smiles, leaning down to peck her on the lips.

"Good, cause I don't know what I would do if your hurt me like that."

"Well you'll never have to find out, because I'm never going to hurt you like that. Ever."

"That's great, because you are the only guy for me."

"And you are the only girl for me." They both smile, leaning forward to press their lips against each others. When they pull back, Joy moves her arms down to around Jerome's waist, and hugs him closely; he hugs her back. They both just stand there hugging until Alfie begins shouting, "Okay everyone! Grand finale coming up!"

The two of them make their way to where the rest of Anubis House is standing, getting ready to watch the fireworks finale. The order being, Patricia, Eddie, KT, Joy, Jerome, Mara, Fabian, Alfie, and Willow. Jerome moves in so he is standing slightly behind Joy, wrapping his arms around her waist; she puts her hands on his in return.

As the fireworks go off, Joy looks up at Jerome and smiles. He happens to glance down at her and smiles back, "What are you smiling at?"

"You. Thank you for taking me back. And I promise you, I'll never hurt you."

"Same here," she stands up on her toes and places a kiss on his cheek. He smiles at her as she stands back on her feet, and pulls her closer to him. The two of them just stand there, wrapped in each others loving embrace, watching as the fireworks show comes to an end. And they couldn't be happier than they were, celebrating that wonderful moment. Together.

**So? Did you all enjoy this? I really hope you did. Now, leave a review and let me know your thoughts. Reviews are greatly appreciated. **

**P.S. the next part should hopefully be up tomorrow. There are two more chapters after this one, and I will (hopefully) have this done by Friday. **

**Until next time, **

**Jellybean96 out! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi lovelies! I'm back again! I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter. I didn't get any reviews on it so I'm not sure how well you liked it. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Babe, I'm home," Joy Mercer announces as she enters through the front door of the apartment she shares with her longtime boyfriend Jerome Clarke. "Babe?" she shouts through the apartment once more as she sets her keys on the hook by the door, and slips off her shoes, setting them by the door as well.

Receiving no answer, she continues through the front room and turns down the hallway going towards their bedroom. Finding the door slightly ajar, she opens it the rest of the way and steps inside, gasping at the sight in front of her. On top of the bed, is a heart made out of red rose petals, with a single piece of paper, folded in half, standing up in the center of the heart, her name scrawled across it neatly and clearly. Stepping forward, she picks up the note and unfolds it to read.

_Hello there Joy-less. I hope that you had a fantastic day at work today. Though I'm very positive that you did because you are truly amazing person._

Joy smiles to herself at how sweet he can be sometimes and continues reading the note.

_Now, you are probably wondering why I am writing you this letter. Well, my lovely lady, today is our anniversary. I assume that you may have forgotten this, but I do not blame you as you have had a lot on your mind, what with having to read through and grade all of those history mid-terms papers, as well as the countless staff meetings you have been having to attend lately. And as it turns out, it is actually better for me this way. I have something rather special planned out for us this evening. Now, if you would please slip on that ever so wonderful dress that I know Willow made you buy when you were out with her and Patricia a while back. Thank you darling. Come back to this note when you have changed._

Joy sets the note down onto the bed and then turns so that she is facing the closet, and walks over to it. After she pulls open the door, she moves some of the articles of clothing to one side as she reaches into the back of the closet. Pulling out the elegant black dress and laying it down on the bed, she goes back to the closet and pulls out her black heels. Getting undressed, she slips the dress over her head and zips up the back of it, and then puts the shoes on. She takes a moment in front of the mirror to fix her hair and make-up slightly so that she is presentable. Once she is done, she goes back to the note lying on the bed and picks it up to read.

_If you are reading this section, I assume that you are now dressed up. I also assume that you took a few minutes to fix your hair and make-up. Excellent. Hopefully, there should be a cab waiting outside for you at this point. Go ahead and get in, and don't worry about paying the guy; I've got it covered. Don't read this next part until you are in the cab. _

Joy looks up from the note smiling, and holds it in her hand as she exits the bedroom, making her way towards the front door once more. Opening the door, she steps outside and closes it once again. She steps away from the door and walks down the sidewalk, to see a yellow cab sitting in the middle of the street, a man leaning up against the side of it. Once he sees her, the man stands up straight and tips his hat to her, "Good evening Ms. Mercer."

At hearing the man speak Joy's face lights up. There is only one man she knows who has an American accent like that. "Eddie!" She exclaims as she gets closer to the cab.

Eddie smiles at the sight of one of his longtime friends and chuckles, "Hey Joy. You ready?" she nods her head and Eddie opens the back door of the cab for her, allowing her to climb in. He shuts the door and goes around to the driver's side, climbing in. As he slowly pulls out onto the road, Joy holds her note up and begins reading it once again.

_I assume that you are in the cab now, and have realized that our good friend Eddie is driving you. Let's just say that Miller owes me a few favors. Now, we are off to a very special place this evening. I will not tell you where it is, as that part is a surprise. But I will tell you, that you are absolutely going to love it. I can guarantee you that much. It may not seem very extravagant at first glance, but believe me; you are going to be amazed at how fantastic I made this place look on the inside. If I was able to time this correctly, you should be pulling up to Anubis House, right, about, now. Have fun._

Joy sees that the letter is finished and she looks up from it to glance out the window. Sure enough, they are parked right in front of Anubis House. Smiling to herself at all of the memories she and Jerome shared there together, she doesn't notice as Eddie opens her door for her. When she does notice, she smiles, thanks him, and steps out of the vehicle.

"Right this way," Eddie says to her, extending his arm out in front of him. She walks in front of him and makes her way up to the house, as he follows behind her. When they reach the front door, Eddie steps in front of her to hold it open as she steps inside. He quickly moves in front of her again and opens the remaining door for her, allowing her to step through. She does so and steps through into the entrance hall. Turning to her left, she stops short and gasps at the sight in front of her. The living room of Anubis House has been transformed into a dance floor of sorts, soft music playing throughout the room. To the right, the dining room table has been covered with the most beautiful table cloth, fancy dishes sitting in the center.

"Hello beautiful," Joy whips her head around at the sound and looks behind her to see none other than Jerome Clarke standing in the entrance hall, dressed in his finest suit, a single red rose in his hand. He steps forward until he is right in front of her, and holds the flower out to her, "This is for you my sweet."

She smiles and accepts the rose, holding it up to her nose to smell it, and then looks up at Jerome over the top of the flower, "I love it. Thank you."

"Anything for my girl," Jerome smiles back. He grabs one of her hands in his and then leads her to the dining room. "Now, time for some supper." He pulls her chair out for her at the head of the table, allowing her to sit, and then sits down himself in the chair to the left of hers.

A moment later, the kitchen door swings open, and in walks Patricia, dressed like a chef, as she brings out two silver trays with lids on them. "A meal for the happy couple. I hope you enjoy." She sets the dishes down in front of them and then returns into the kitchen.

Jerome and Joy smile at each other and then remove the lids from their trays, digging in with their utensils to eat and talk about each others' day.

* * *

When they are finished with their meals Jerome stands from his chair and holds out his hand to Joy, "Care to dance?"

"I'd love to," she replies, taking his hand and standing from her chair, following as he leads her to the living room. When they reach the center of the area, Jerome pulls her close and they begin to sway back and forth, enjoying the comfortable silence between the two of them.

"I missed you today," Jerome says into her hair.

"I missed you too," she replies, "but it's the weekend now, which means I don't have any classes or meetings for two days. So we can spend the whole time together. Just the two of us."

"I'd really like that," Jerome says.

"Me too."

Jerome waits a moment and then pulls back, noticing the weird look Joy gives him, "And there's one other thing I would really like as well."

"Oh really? And what would that be?" Jerome reaches one of his hands into his pants pocket as he gets down on one knee. Joy gasps, "Jerome-"

"Please, let me do this." She nods her head and stays silent, allowing him to do what he needs to do. "Joy Mercer, these last few years with you, have been the best years of my life. I honestly never thought I would end up with someone like you. But I did. And you don't know how happy that makes me. You've changed me Joy, made me into a better man. But you haven't changed me completely; you've embraced the child in me as well. I love you for that, and so much more. So, Joy Mercer," he pulls a small black velvet box out of his pocket and opens it, holding it up for her to see, "will you marry me?"

Joy looks at him as she can feel tears of joy escaping from her eyes. She nods her head, "Yes. Of course I'll marry you Jerome."

Smiling, Jerome stands up and plucks the ring out of the box, slipping it onto her finger. He then grabs her face in his, pressing his lips to hers. She kisses back, wrapping her arms around his neck, and his move down to wrap around her waist.

A moment later, they pull back and Joy rests her head on Jerome's shoulder, his head lying on top of hers. The two just sway back and forth to the soft slow music playing from the stereo.

Just outside of the room, Eddie reaches in to turn the lights down, giving it a romantic feel, as Patricia slips out of the kitchen towards him, and the two of them head out of Anubis House to give the happy couple some privacy.

As for Jerome and Joy, the newly engaged couple spends the remainder of their evening dancing, talking, laughing, and celebrating. Together.

* * *

**So? Did you all enjoy it? I really hope that you did. Please let me know what you thought about it in a review. That would be greatly appreciated. Thank you. :)**

**Until next time,  
****Jellybean96 out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi lovelies! I told you I'd have this finished by Friday, which is today, and I stayed true to my word! Yeah! Woo hoo! So, I really hope you enjoy this chapter. I loved writing it, so I hope you all enjoy reading it! **

**Thanks to those of you who reviewed: Emily, Guest (whoever you are, thanks!) awesomegirl9112, and sinfullysarcastic. **

**Now, enjoy!**

* * *

*7 years later*

"I'm home!" Jerome Clarke announces as he walks in the front door of the small two story house he shares with his wife and 5 year old son. He sets his keys in the small bowl by the door, slipping off his shoes and putting them into the shoe cubby by the door.

"Dad!" Jerome looks down to see his son, Eli, running down the hallway towards him, his shaggy blonde hair bouncing as he runs.

"Hey kiddo," Jerome says, scooping the little boy up into his arms. "How was school today?"

"It was amaze-balls!" The little boy exclaims excitedly, using the phrase he learned from spending too much time around his Uncle Alfie, "I got to play with the really cool cars today during playtime! And then at recess I finally got across the monkey bars! But then Izzy pushed me after I jumped down back down onto the ground. And then at nap time she stole my blanket. But then I got it back and-"

"Okay young man, that's enough. You can tell daddy the rest later. Now go wash up before supper." Eli and Jerome turn their heads to see Joy making her way down the hallway, smiling as she makes her way towards them.

"Okay," Eli sighs, jumping down out of his fathers arms and heading up the stairs towards the bathroom.

Joy ruffles his hair as he goes by, smiling at him as well. She turns back to face Jerome and walks up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"How was work today?"

"It was great actually," he replies, wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her close, "you know that new prank we just got in last week?" Joy nods in response, knowing full well what he is talking about. He and Alfie co-own a joke shop, and he had brought the new prank home when they had received it, wanting him and Eli had used it on her. But she got them back eventually. "Well it is flying off the shelves! Everyone loves it!"

"That's great babe," Joy smiles.

"It really is. And how was work for you today?"

"Eh," Joy replies, shrugging her shoulders, "just another usual day of teaching history to a bunch of high school students. Though there was this one kid, who tried to use an essay that he obviously bought online. And you know what the funny thing about it was; the essay looked oddly familiar to me. Like I'd seen it once before, as an essay that I once helped a certain someone write back in high school. Know anything about that Jerome?" she asks him with a smirk.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Jerome replies, leaning in closer to her.

"I'm sure you don't," she replies with a smile, leaning in the rest of the way and placing a kiss on his lips. "I should go check on the supper," Joy mumbles against his lips.

"If you must," they break away from their embrace and Jerome follows Joy back into the kitchen, "You know, we really should talk to Izzy's parents. She needs to stop harassing Eli all of the time." He collapses onto a chair at the kitchen table.

"It's all in good fun," Joy replies as she finishes supper, "she probably doesn't know how to express her feelings very well. And it makes a bit of sense, I mean, Eddie and Patricia are her parents, and it took them forever to actually admit their feelings for each other. And even after they got together, they weren't very affectionate."

"Whatever. Just talk to her," Jerome says, leaning back in his chair. Joy just rolls her eyes and continues finishing up their supper.

"I'm all done!" Eli shouts as he comes running down the hallway towards the kitchen.

"Good job Eli," Joy says, "you want to help dad set the table?"

Eli gives a toothless smile and nods his head vigorously, making his way towards his dad. He grabs Jerome's large hand in both of his tiny hands, tugging on it to pull him out of the chair, "Come on dad. We need to set the table before mum finishes dinner." Jerome smiles at his son and then stands up from the chair he was in, scooping Eli up and setting him on his shoulders. Eli giggles from atop his fathers' shoulders and waves to his mom, "Hi mum! Look at me! I'm big!"

Joy laughs at the sight, "I see that. You're even bigger than me."

"To the cupboards dad!" Eli says, pointing towards the cupboards above the counter in the kitchen.

Jerome makes his way towards the kitchen cupboards, standing in front of them allowing Eli to reach forward and open the cupboards. Eli grabs out two glass cups, handing them down to Jerome who takes them and holds them in one hand, then grabs out a small plastic cup for himself. The two walk back towards the kitchen table, setting the three cups down on it in the correct spots, the two glass cups on either end of the table, and the small plastic one in the middle of the long edge of the table.

"And now the plates!" Eli announces to his father.

"Right," Jerome says, heading back towards the cupboards. He stands in front of them as Eli grabs out three plates, handing them down to Jerome. Eli closes the cupboard doors as they walk back to the table, and set the plates down on the table, one where each cup is. Then they make their way back to the kitchen to do the same with the silverware.

As they set out all of the dishes, Joy just stands back and watches as her husband and son interact with one another. She gets a huge smile on her face, thinking of how she got so lucky as to have Jerome as her one and only.

A small force attaching itself to her legs brings her out of her thoughts. She looks down to see Eli's crystal blue eyes, something he inherited from Jerome, looking up at her, "We've finished mum! We finished before you!"

She smiles down at him, "Yeah, you did. Now go get in your spot while your father and I bring the food over."

"Okay!" he hugs his mothers' legs once more and then makes his way towards the table, climbing up onto his chair.

Jerome and Joy grab the few dishes containing the small family's dinner and carry them over to the table. They both sit down in their seats, and dish up their own food, along with Eli's. The three of them eat their dinner, talking and laughing and sharing about their day, enjoying their time together.

* * *

"Eli is in bed and asleep," Joy announces as she enters the living room. Jerome is sitting in one of the arm chairs, his laptop in his lap.

"Took a little bit longer than last night," Jerome states.

"Only slightly. Because he wanted more than one story, but I reminded him that he only gets one." Joy collapses onto the couch, pulling her feet up on the couch as well. She leans over the arm of the couch to look at Jerome, "Remind me again why we decided to have a kid?"

Jerome looks up from his laptop, "Because we both love each other very much and have stable jobs. Plus we were slightly drunk at our high school reunion," he smirks at the last part.

Joy throws her head back against the back of the couch, "Ugh! Don't remind me. I had the worst headache the next morning. And I could barely remember what happened the night before."

Jerome shuts his laptop and places it on the small table next to him. He looks at Joy and pats his lap, "Come here."

Joy smiles and gets up from her spot on the couch, walking over to where Jerome is, sitting down on his lap sideways, wrapping her arms around his neck, and throwing her legs over the side of the chair.

Jerome wraps his arms around her waist, holding her close, "You know what, even if neither of us could remember that night, it doesn't matter. That one night, gave us the greatest thing on the planet, our son. And I would rather not be able to remember that night and have Eli, than be able to remember that night and not have Eli."

Joy looks at him with tears in her eyes, "You're so wonderful Jerome. You're a wonderful friend, a wonderful business owner, a wonderful husband, and a wonderful father. You're so great with Eli. And I hope you'll still be like in about 9 months."

"Well, I'm still a kid at heart, so it only makes sense that…" Jerome stops as Joy's words register in his mind. "Wait. 9 months? You mean…?"

Joy nods her head and smiles, "I'm pregnant. We're gonna have another baby."

Jerome grows the biggest smile on his face, "We're gonna have another baby?" Joy nods her head again. Jerome leans forward and presses his lips to hers, "Thank you," he says against her lips.

"For what?" she says back.

He pulls back to look at her, "Everything," he bends down slightly so that his face is level with her stomach, "Hi baby. I'm your daddy. And I can't wait to meet you." He places a small kiss on her stomach, making her smile, and then moves his face back up to hers, kissing her once more.

* * *

8 ½ months later, at 2:16 am, after a very rigorous labor, Lilliana Clarke is born. At 6 lbs. 3 oz., Lilliana, Lilly for short, was a very happy and healthy baby. Eli was excited to take on the new role of big brother, and from the moment Lilly came into the world, it was easy to tell that she already had Eli wrapped around her finger, even if neither of them knew it yet.

As for Jerome and Joy, well, they were more than excited to be parents again. They loved both of their children dearly and they couldn't wait to celebrate more moments as a family. Together.

* * *

**So? What did you all think? Did you like it? I hope you did. Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts. **

**Hey, I have a proposition for you all. I am considering doing a spinoff type of story, consisting of one-shots, mainly involving Eli and Lilly. So, if you would like to see that, let me know. If enough people want it, I'll do it. **

**Until next time,  
****Jellybean96 out! **


End file.
